forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bralani
| size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic good | refs2e = | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = 450–650 years | location = Mithardir, Arborea Arvandor Gates of the Moon | language = Celestial, Eladrin, Infernal, Draconic | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | skincolor = | haircolor = Silver-white | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Ever-changing rainbow of colors | build = Broad, stocky | distinctions = | form1 = Male | appearance1 = |hairstyles=|build=|distinctions=}} | form2 = Female | appearance2 = |hairstyles=|build=|distinctions=}} | appearrefs = | based = | first = Blood Wars card game | histrefs = }} Bralani were the wildest of the eladrin, embodying the forces of sand, wind, and snow. They were counted among the lesser eladrin. A bralani could be summoned by powerful summoning spells to aid mortals. Description Bralani eladrin looked similar to short, broad-shouldered, stocky but graceful elves with silvery-white hair and eyes that shift through a rainbow of colors depending on the bralani's mood. They stood about tallThe height ranges given for bralanis in the Warriors of Heaven sourcebook are clearly an error. and weighed roughly . Personality Of the celestial eladrin, bralani were the most emotional and fickle, making them most difficult for others to approach. No other eladrin could match the extent of a bralani's rage, the heights of its joy, or the depths of its sadness. Creatures of passion, they lived every moment of their lives in extremes. They exalted in freedom and beauty. They loved to race and dance aimlessly across their wilderness homes, yet if they encountered evil, they were quick to anger and ready to defend good. Bralani were very intelligent. They were almost always chaotic good in their moral and ethical outlook. There were exceptions, but no bralani was ever lawful or evil. Abilities Bralani were extremely agile and swift of foot. They were surprisingly strong and dexterous and, combined with their mastery of wind, this made them excellent archers. They could see in the dark and in dim light. All eladrin were immune to electrical and petrifying dangers and resistant against the effects of cold and fire, and bralani shared these qualities. They were resistant to spells and attacks from mundane weapons but were weak to weapons forged from cold iron, as were many fey creatures. (left) and a bralani (right).]] Bralani had an array of inherent magical powers, among them were the ability to blur or create mirror images of themselves, to charm other humanoids, to cure diseases, to control weather, or to create a gust or wall of wind—all by thought alone. They had the power to blast lightning bolts and to cure serious wounds or neutralize poison. Every so often, they could muster the power to heal an ally but not themselves. If in the most dire of need, bralani could gate in other bralani to aid them. Like all eladrin, bralani could assume an incorporeal form. In their alternate form, they appeared as a whirlwind of dust, snow, or sand, according to their environment. In such a form, they could fly with perfect maneuverability more than double their ground speed, and they could pummel enemies with sand or snow. Bralani eladrin could use their innate magic to speak in any language, but their native languages were Celestial and Eladrin. Many learned Infernal and Draconic as well. Combat The favored weapons of the bralani were spear, scimitar, and bow, which were almost always enchanted. They were as likely to abandon weapons and attack in their whirlwind forms, however. Some bralani wore armor or bore shields, but this prevented them from taking their whirlwind forms, so most did not. When battling with allies, they usually took the role of scouts or skirmishers, seeking to flank the enemy and disrupt foes. Society The bralani lived lives similar to those of desert nomands. They preferred to make their homes in the sandy and snowy wastes of Mithardir in Arborea, but they also lived in the elven realm of Arvandor and the Gates of the Moon. On Mithardir, they traveled in loose bands with no leaders, acting on impulse alone, and traveling as much as hundreds of miles in a single day. Sometimes, they would stop to play pranks on travelers or to combat evil. Small groups of one to three bralani sometimes visited other worlds and lived among tribes of noble savages. Like all eladrin, they were sworn not to reveal their true natures when on the Prime Material Plane. Ecology Bralani were not immortal, yet their lifespans were long. A typical bralani could live for about 650 years. History , the Whirling Fury.]] A group of powerful bralani, led by a ghaele, had formed an ancient pact with the staff of the school at the Windsong Tower in Myth Drannor to guard one of its treasure vaults. The eladrin were still present until the year 1376 DR. Notable Bralani * Gwynharwyf, one of the consorts of Queen Morwel Appendix Notes Gallery Bralani Blood Wars.jpg|A bralani, from the Blood Wars collectible card game. Appearances * Anauroch: The Empire of Shade References Connections Category:Creatures found in Mithardir Category:Creatures found in Arvandor Category:Creatures found in Arborea Category:Creatures found in the Gates of the Moon Category:Noble eladrin Category:Eladrin Category:Fey